Pike River
by Buffaloboy
Summary: Amy and Ty elope to Pike River. Set after season 8 episode 17
1. Chapter 1

Ty and Amy were sitting in the loft discussing what they should do in light of Ty's situation. "I think we should postpone the wedding. I don't want you to be married to me and have me in jail for who knows how long," Ty said. Amy agreed but added "Lou will go ballistic."

Ty's phone rang and when he answered it was his lawyer. "Jesse dropped the charges "his lawyer explained. When Ty hung up and told Amy the news she ran to Ty and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave his a very passionate kiss. "What made him drop the charges?" she asked. Ty responded "I don't know and I don't care. It's over, Amy" They were unaware that Val Stanton had threatened Jesse and forced him to drop the charges.

Amy looked at Ty and exclaimed "Let's get married now. It's our lives and I don't want to wait to wait any longer to be your wife"

Ty looked at Amy and Said "I know just the place—Pike River." They packed a few things and left a note of the fridge for Lou telling her that Jesse dropped the charges and that Amy and Ty were taking a short road trip to celebrate. While on the road Amy called Joanna Hawke to ask if they could use her cabin for a few days and if she could arrange for the minister to marry her and Ty.

When they arrived at the church the minister greeted them and said "You must be the young couple Joanna spoke to me about. If you are ready we can begin. Let's not put off till tomorrow what we can do today."

They placed their coats on the first pew and faced the minister. Looking at each other and joining hands they spoke their vows.

"Amy you are the most important person in my life. I cannot imagine where I would be today without you. Making you my wife would make my life complete." Amy looked at Ty and said "Ty you came into my life 8 years ago. I cannot imagine my life without you as part of it. Making you my husband is something I have wanted for a very long time."

The minister looked at Ty and said "Do you Ty take Amy as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?" Ty responded: I do."

She then asked Amy "Do you Amy take Ty as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?" Amy responded "I do."

"By the power vested in my by the province of Alberta I now pronounce you husband and wife" The minister announced.

After kissing each other the happy couple drove to the cabin that Joanna said they could use. This was the same cabin that they stayed in when they came up one Christmas to rescue some stranded horses and again when they came to rescue some horses a few months ago from the cull. It was on this second trip that they were reunited after the breakup following Amy's return from Europe.

Upon entering the cabin Ty picked Amy up to carry her across the threshold. He laughed and said "I hope the cabin isn't booby trapped." They laughed as they recalled when they first stayed in the cabin that the fireplace backed up smoke and the water didn't work

Ty placed Amy on the bed and they immediately helped each other undress. They knew how to get the other aroused. As Ty moved over Amy and began to enter her Amy smiled and exclaimed "Wouldn't it be something if in nine months there is a little Borden entering the world." Ty added "This was amazing. Is this what I can look forward to quite often in the future?"

As they wrapped their arms around each other Ty and Amy slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Heartland Lou was cleaning up after dinner when she saw a note on the fridge from Amy. After reading it she announced to everyone "Jesse dropped the charges. Amy and Ty have taken a road trip and will be back in a day or two."

Just then the phone rang and Jack answered "Hello. Well Will Vernon how are things? Thanks for the call we appreciate the news" After he hung up Jack said "Amy and Ty are in Pike River. They are staying at Joanna's cabin. They asked her to contact the minister for them."

Lou exclaimed "They are eloping. I can't get over it."

Jack and Tim tried to calm her own and made plans to drive to Pike River in the morning. At 4 AM they left for Pike River and arrived there around 9 AM. They pulled up to the cabin and as Tim knocked on the door Jack walked in to find Ty and Amy stark naked in bed wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Do you know what you are doing to Lou" Jack stated.

"We are well aware of how Lou is reacting" Amy stated "But after all we have been through we wanted to get married." "We wanted a simple ceremony without all of the to do of a formal wedding" Ty added.

Amy reminded Jack "You and Lisa eloped."

While Amy and Ty got dressed Jack and Tim went to Joanna's diner for breakfast. After Amy and Ty had some breakfast as well they thanked Joanna and left to return to Heartland. On the drive back Amy called Lou. "Calm down Lou" Amy said. "We will explain when we get back. We can have a reception in a few days like we did for Grandpa and Lisa."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Ty had been married for about a month. "The work on the loft is going slow. Hopefully it will speed up now that grandpa is back and getting dad on the ball." Amy explained to her husband. "Living in the trailer has had some advantages." Ty stated she rolled over and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead.

Amy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Ty asked. "This is the second day in a row you have ruined our morning make out session." After Amy came from the bathroom she crawled back into bed and cuddled next to her husband. "What did you have in mind?" She asked Ty. "Staying in bed won't get anything done" She added. Ty began to move his hands under Amy's top and down inside her sweat pants.

His actions were halted by a knock on the door. "Anyone home?" Caleb asked as he walked in. "Sorry to barge in but I was hoping Ty could look at Shorty. He hasn't been his usual self the past few days." Ty and Amy both looked at Caleb and were a bit embarrassed. "We need to get the loft done as soon as possible" Amy exclaimed.

After getting dressed Ty went to check on Shorty and Amy drove to Heartland. When she walked into the house she told Lou what had happened the past two mornings. Lou suggested "Amy you may be pregnant. When was your last period?" "About 6 weeks ago" Amy responded. Her sister went to her room and handed Amy an EPT . "This may give us the answer as to what is going on" Lou stated.

Amy went to the bathroom opened the test package and followed the instructions. She set the timer on her cell phone for 10 minutes. Waiting for the timer to go off seemed like an eternity. When it finally went off and she checked the results Amy walked out of the bathroom and showed Lou the results. "I am going to be an auntie. I am so happy for you and Ty." Amy asked Lou "Don't say anything to anyone until I have a chance to tell Ty." To be absolutely sure she was pregnant Amy made an appointment with Dr. Virani later that morning. The doctor, after preforming a few tests and asking a few questions told Amy "Congratulations, I can confirm that you are definitely pregnant." Amy spent the remainder of the day thinking of how she would tell Ty he was going to be a father.

That evening as they sat down for dinner Amy asked Ty "Remember the night of our wedding when I mentioned it would be nice if there would be a little Borden running around in 9 months? Well, guess what." Ty looked at his wife and reached across the table and exclaimed "Mrs. Border you have just made me a very happy man."

The next morning Amy and Ty went to Heartland and while everyone was having breakfast Amy blurted out "We had a fantastic time at Joanna's cabin and as a result there will have to be a naming ceremony in 8 months. Lou, of course already knew, but the rest of the family was ecstatic. Jack suggested "We not only have to finish the renovations to the loft by put up an addition as well"


	4. Chapter 4

"I am glad we are finally finished with the loft." Jack said. Tim added "It wasn't more than a renovation. We also had to add onto the barn which added to the amount of work and time needed to complete the job."

Since Amy and Ty announced that she was pregnant it was determined to add onto the barn and loft to accommodate the growing family and the new venture of Amy and Ty working together. The larger barn would allow them to house more horses and the larger loft would give them a bedroom for the baby.

Ty, Amy, Lou and Georgie were at the trailer packing everything into Ty's truck for the move to the loft.

"It will be great to get out of this place. " Amy exclaimed. Caleb's trailer left much to be desired. Besides being on the small side the heat did not work and neither did the range. The trailer would be hauled away and Caleb and Cassandra would build a house on the property since they were getting married in 2 months.

"I'll get the boxes ." Lou exclaimed. She did not want Amy, who was 4 months pregnant, to exert herself. The move went smoothly and later that evening after they had unpacked Amy confessed "I am glad we are finally moved into the loft. Everyone has done a great job. We have so much to look forward to." Ty agreed "I am glad we decided to turn down Scott's offer to partner with him. You and I are a team and I am looking forward to working together."

Amy smiled ant thought to her "The only reason is that you can keep tabs on me so that I don't overdo working with horses in my condition." Ty would work with the horses' physical conditions and Amy would deal with behavioral issues. Ty reminded her "The doctor suggested that you limit your work with client s until at least a month after the baby is born."

Just as they climbed into bed and snuggled close to each other Amy's phone rang "Amy don't forget we have an appointment to look for dresses tomorrow," Cassandra said. Amy replied "Come by any time. I just hope we can find something that will look appropriate with my baby bump."

After she hung up Ty placed his arms around his wife and pulled her close. Before they knew it they were in dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy saw Cassandra coming down the drive and was already to go shopping. Cassandra was looking for a wedding dress and Amy needed to find a maid of honor dress. When she opened the door to the loft she looked at Cassandra and said "You don't look well." Cassandra replied "I don't feel well at all I have not been able to keep anything down. This is the third day this week this has happened."

Amy had a very strong suspicion as to what Cassandra's problem was. She asked Cassandra "Come with me." They went to the bathroom and Amy handed Cass an EPT. Cassandra followed the instructions and said "These will be the longest 10 minutes ever." When time was up Cassandra and Amy looked at the results and Amy Said "Congratulations. I think we better stop by Dr Virani's office while we are in town."

Dr. Virani, after running some tests and asking Cassandra a few questions confirmed the news "I can definitely tell you that you are pregnant." The doctor had Cassandra take an ultra sound and gave her a picture of her little one.

Cassandra knew when she got pregnant. There was a period of time several weeks ago when she and Caleb had sex without the benefit of any precautions being used. While they knew the risks they threw caution to the wind.

Cassandra began to wonder how she would break the news to Caleb. "How did you tell Ty he was going to be a father?" she asked Amy. Amy explained "One morning after a remarkable make out session I asked Ty if he remembered what I said after our session in Joanna's cabin the evening we eloped?'" He said "If I remember correctly you said it would be fantastic if there would be a little Border running around in 9 months. Ty looked at me and immediately knew.

After leaving the doctors Amy and Cass completed the tasks they originally came to Hudson for. They were fortunate that they were able to find dresses that were to their liking. Cass suggested "After I break the news to Caleb we may have to move the wedding up a bit."

After dropping Amy off at Heartland Cass took a slow ride home and thought of how she would break the news to Caleb. That evening she placed the picture of the ultrasound under Caleb's dinner plate. When Caleb saw the picture he reached across the table and gave Cass a kiss while suggesting that they move the wedding up.


	6. Chapter 6

Lou suggested to Caleb and Cassandra "If you want to get married we can have the wedding here at Heartland." They both thanked her and began to make plans for their life together.

Now that the trailer had been hauled away they decided to build a new house on Caleb's property. "We plan on keeping it simple" Caleb stated. "Hopefully the house will be completed before the baby arrives "Cassandra added.

The wedding would be in a week. Lou began to fret as she always does. "How can we organize a wedding so soon?" she questioned. "We will keep it simple" Amy responded. Jack, Lisa, Georgie, Katie, Mitch. Scott and dad will attend." Ty suggested "We can get some food from Maggie's for a small reception" Ty added.

On the day of the wedding Amy and Cassandra were getting ready in Amy's old bedroom. "Thank goodness we are only about two months pregnant" Amy stated. Their baby bumps were not too noticeable.

The ceremony itself was simple as Amy suggested. Jack gave the bride away and Ty and Amy were best man and maid of honor. Afterward Caleb and Cassandra retreated to the dude ranch for the evening. Ty offered "Make sure you have the cabin key. Lou forgot to give it to us on our wedding night and we had to spend the night in the loft. Amy added "There is no way you are spending your wedding night in the loft with us."


End file.
